1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to photographic apparatuses and, more particularly, is directed towards film processing apparatuses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Photographic systems of various configurations have been manufactured for processing films. Generally, the film to be processed is wound spirally about a reel and the reel is immersed in a tank containing a photochemical solution. Due to the difficulty in winding the film on the reel, often times the film is wound improperly, which results in undeveloped spots at regions of the film where the emulsion is in contact with an adjacent turn. A further limitation of such systems is that a fixed quantity of processing solution is required for each film size. This limitation necessitates storage space and bookkeeping records for partially used solutions. Another disadvantage of such systems is that, in most cases, it is recommended that the tank be completely filled with reels. Such a requirement makes it necessary to have a variety of tank sizes on hand in order to accomodate various film sizes for efficient use of the photochemical solutions. Accordingly, such photographic systems have been introduced to the public with varying degrees of success.